


The Naked Spell

by randomskittles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Bottom Merlin, M/M, Sex Magic, Top Arthur, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Merlin just wants to get clean





	The Naked Spell

Merlin was pissed. Arthur and Merlin were on yet another hunting trip and Arthur had decided to drag them through a bog, after some animal that Merlin had never heard of but apparently lived in bogs. And they were both filthy now. Ugh. 

Merlin didn't really mind being dirty. He was a servant and was rarely able to take an actual bath. But being covered in whatever was in that bog was gross. It was drying on him and making him itch all over. Especially in certain sensitive areas. He started complaining so that Arthur would do something about it. Hopefully feel bad about it and find a nearby lake.

“Did we really have to go through that bog? Now I'm all itchy and you didn't even kill the thing!” 

“That's because you were being an idiot Merlin. And now you're being a girl.” 

“I am not. I'm being a reasonable human being. I'm all itchy in weird places, Arthur, and it's all your fault. Just so you know, we're not doing anything sexual until I'm clean. And you never give me time off to take a bath, so it's probably going to be awhile.” 

“And I never will, Merlin. You know that. But you're going to get your bath if I have to bathe you myself.” 

“Arthur, don't try to get me hard right now. I'm too disgusting to get aroused. Plus my trousers are too heavy to let me get hard.” 

“Don't be so dramatic, Merlin. We're almost to the lake.” 

“What lake?” 

They went through some bushes, only to come to the shore of a lake. Thank the gods. 

“This one. Now go take your bath. I'll stand watch.” 

He was going to stand watch? Then Merlin would give him something to watch. He turned around and spoke in the old language. He wasn't too worried about Arthur hearing him since he already knew about his magic. And if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to perform this spell. 

After he said the spell, there was a slight tingling in his fingers, like they were falling asleep. But it was the magic. He put his hands on his shoulders and moved them down his arms and torso. Everywhere he touched, his clothes disappeared in patches. 

He risked a sly glance over his shoulder, only to find Arthur trying not to stare. Hmm. He was going to have to up his game. He bent over seductively and touched his boots. They started to disappear, and he brought his hands up his legs slowly. He risked another glance at Arthur and found him starting at his arse. 

Their eyes meet. Arthur visibly swallowed. 

Merlin was naked now, and he straightened up and went into the water all the way to his neck. Then he turned around and thought a spell. In the next instant, Arthur was naked. Hard as a rock. 

He looked down in shock, then back up at Merlin and narrowed his eyes. 

“I'm supposed to be standing watch.” 

“Standing watch for what? The only thing to watch is me. And if you want to do more than look, them we both have to be clean. I'm not letting you touch me covered in whatever that is.” 

“You're such a girl's petticoat, Merlin.” But he got in the water.

He went straight for Merlin. Merlin ducked under the water to get some sand to clean himself while at the same time swimming away from where Arthur was heading. When he came up, Arthur was looking into the water where Merlin had been a moment before. Merlin was behind him. 

Merlin hurried up and washed as quickly and quietly as he could. Before he could finish, Arthur turned in bewilderment and saw him. And headed straight for him. Merlin went under again. 

He came up again behind Arthur. He had gotten more sand while he was under. Now he came up behind Arthur and started washing him. Everywhere except his cock. 

“Merlin,” Arthur moaned. 

When Merlin was done, he went under the water again to swim away. But before he could get away, Arthur grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Merlin came back up and Arthur put his arms around him so he couldn't escape. Then he pulled Merlin forward so their bodies were flush against each other. 

“Arthur,” Merlin gasped. 

“You missed a spot. Don't you think you should clean it?” 

“No. I think you should clean it yourself.” 

“Merlin,” he said warningly. 

Their eyes met. Merlin reached down with his hand and thought a spell to make soap appear, then gently grasped Arthur's cock so as not to hurt him. Arthur moaned and put his head down on Merlin's shoulder.   
Merlin moved his hand, jerking Arthur's cock. Arthur let out a shuddering breath and grasped Merlin's hand. Then he took his other arm from around Merlin's waist and turned towards shore. 

When they reached the shore, Merlin made their clothes appear in the sand. Clean and good as new. Arthur turned to Merlin with a raised brow. 

“What? Cleaning myself with a spell isn't as good as taking a bath.” 

Arthur let out a huff of breath and spread out his cloak. “Prepare yourself. I didn't bring anything.” 

“Fine.” Another quick spell, another flash of golden eyes and Merlin felt himself cleaned, stretched, and wet with oil. 

Arthur grabbed him and laid him on the cloak. On his hands and knees. 

“This is probably going to be over quickly.” Then he lined up with Merlin's hole and pushed in. Slowly so as not to hurt him. When he was all the way in, he held himself still for a moment. Merlin felt him kiss the back of his neck, and down a few of the knobs on his spine. 

Then he pulled out a bit and pushed back in. Testing. Then again. And again. Still going slow. On the fifth time, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Merlin cried out. Arthur fucked him hard and fast. Merlin cried out with every thrust. 

Then he grabbed Merlin's hands and threaded their fingers. The small movement shifted Arthur's cock in him just the right way and now every thrust went up against that spot inside him. Merlin's cries got higher.

He was close. So close. He needed something. “Merlin. Merlin. Come for me, Merlin.” 

Merlin came. Hard. All over the cloak. That made him come harder. His spend all over Arthur's cloak. 

 

Arthur was so close. When Merlin came and clenched so tight around him, it pushed him over the edge and he came in Merlin. He loved coming inside Merlin. Marking him. Claiming him. Merlin was his. 

Arthur collapsed into Merlin as he came down, making Merlin collapse onto the cloak. As Arthur came down, he kissed Merlin's neck and down Merlin's spine. At first it was just where he could reach. But then he kept going. All the way down until he could see Merlin's abused, puffy hole. Leaking Arthur's seed. He couldn't resist. He put his mouth to meetings hole, making Merlin cry out.

He licked at it at first. Small, kitten licks. Then he put his mouth to his hole and sucked. Merlin was crying out and squirming. Arthur put his hands on Merlin's hips to hold him still. Arthur pulled back to look at Merlin's hole. It was puffy and red and so hot. He pushed two fingers into Merlin's hole and spread them. Then a third. He loved feeling Merlin all stretched out from having Arthur's cock in him. 

He searched out Merlin's spot and ground his fingers against it. Merlin got louder. “Arthur, please!”

Merlin was pushing back on his hand, trying to come again. Arthur held his fingers the for another moment and then pulled them out. Merlin let out a sound of disappointment at being left empty. 

Arthur turned him over and looked down at him. Merlin looked wrecked. His eyes were unfocused, his hair was sticking up and his lips were swollen as if he'd been biting them.

Arthur leaned down and kissed him. Biting kisses. He licked into Merlin's mouth, and Merlin went wild, fighting him for dominance, until Arthur pulled back long enough to line himself up with Merlin's hole again. He pushed in easily. Merlin was still tight but opened around him so beautifully. Arthur moaned. Merlin was soft inside, like a girl. But so much better. 

He looked down at Merlin to see him staring up at him. His eyes and hair were wild, and his lips were swollen from Arthur's kisses. Merlin's legs came up around Arthur's hips and his arms came up around Arthur's neck, pulling him down so they could kiss again. 

Arthur started moving as they kissed. He went slowly, in contrast to how Merlin was kissing him. Hard and wild and desperate. Arthur gentled his kisses. Kissing him deep and slow, to match his movements. Merlin was moaning into his mouth, breathless with want. 

Arthur pulled back to look at Merlin. He didn't think he'd ever be able to stop. Merlin was so beautiful. But he'd never tell him that. Merlin would get a big head and start thinking he could rule over Arthur. 

The way Merlin moved under him, meeting him thrust for thrust, the way his body looked as he rocked up to meet him. The fucked out look in his eyes, and the wild hair like he just woke up or had just been tumbled, his big ears. And then his mouth. Arthur couldn't get enough of his mouth. Whether it was what came out of it when they argued, or pressed against his own, or wrapped around his cock. 

Arthur moved a little faster at the memory of the last time Merlin had sucked him dry. He had swallowed every drop too. Arthur buried his face against Merlin's shoulder and reached down to grasp his cock. He was so close. He needed Merlin to cum. He loved the way Merlin clenched around him and the way his hole gripped his cock every time. He could never hold out against that feeling. 

He stripped Merlin's cock, and moved faster in him. He kissed Merlin's shoulder as he let out gasping breaths. He moved his lips, licking at Merlin's skin, tasting salt and sweat and lake water. He pulled Merlin's lobe into his mouth and sucked a little. “Merlin. Uh. Merlin.” He sucked again, harder, moved his hand faster and his hips harder and felt Merlin start clenching around him, Merlin crying out at the pleasure.

“Arthur!” Merlin's spend covered Arthur's hand as his hole clenched hard around his cock and Arthur was gone. Crying out into Merlin's shoulder, he pushed as far and as hard as he could into Merlin's sweet hole and held, his dick twitching as he came hard into Merlin's hole. He ground into Merlin as he finished, wanting every drop to be as deep inside as he could get it. Merlin was his and he wanted to make sure Merlin knew that. 

He collapsed onto Merlin when he was done, breathing like he'd just finished a tournament. As he came down again, he raised up enough to kiss Merlin again. Deep, hard kisses and then soft sweet kisses as he relaxed. Finally, he pulled back to look at Merlin. Merlin was looking back at him, relaxed and happy. He wished it could be like this always, but trying to hide the magic from Uther was stressful and dangerous. 

Merlin gave him a shy smile. Merlin always got shy afterwards. Arthur didn't know why. He'd already seen it all but Arthur loved it anyway. He loved everything about Merlin. He loved Merlin. 

Then Merlin's expression changed. “Great. Now I need another bath.” 

Arthur laughed. “You started it, idiot.” 

“Clotpole.”

Arthur gave him a sardonic smile and then pulled out of him, and got up. He helped Merlin up and led him to the water. Not all the way in though. He liked taking care of Merlin after. He got some sand and started washing Merlin. He was careful not to clean too thoroughly. He liked the idea of Merlin walking around with his spend inside him all day. If he hadn't just come twice, he would have gotten hard again at the thought. 

As it was, Merlin knew how he felt about it. He had forbidden Merlin from cleaning out his spend until at least the next day whenever they had sex. 

Arthur buried to clean himself up as Merlin got dressed. Then he went over to his clothes and got himself dressed. Then he looked at his cloak. Covered in Merlin's seed. Then he looked up at Merlin and raised his brows. 

Merlin have a heavy sigh. “Fine. But I like it as it is. You going around covered in my cum.” Apparently Arthur wasn't the only possessive one in this relationship. 

Merlin waved a hand, and his eyes flashed gold and then the cloak was clean. Arthur put on his cloak and went to find another animal to hunt.


End file.
